Winter Wonderland  SasuSaku
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: Konnichiwa again! This 2nd fanfic of mine takes place in Konoha! It is snowing there and Naruto,A new Hokage, together with the new ANBU members, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura , Tenten and Neji! Pls comment!


Sasusaku: Winter Wonderland.

Note: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura or any of the rest. These are the

Following couples: Naruhina, Sasusaku and NejiTen.

"WOW!!!" The girls exclaimed. "It is snowing!!! Yay!"

"Girls can be so noisy"Neji said, rubbing his ears.

"What was that Neji…?!?!" Tenten appeared behind him, raising her fist. Bam! Her fist

Landed on his head.

"Ouch…that must hurt so much. Hehe." Naruto said, chuckling.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted while running towards him. "Let's build a

Snowman! "She whispered into his ear. Naruto nodded back in agreement. Hinata gave

Her usual timid smile. They ran off together after a while.

"Watch out Tenten! Expecting mothers can't do too much running or strenuous activity."

Sakura shouted from the bench where she was sitting at. Tenten returned a mischievous

Smile soon after dragged Neji away.

Sasuke and Sakura were left. They were sitting on two different benches. Sakura started

Fidgeting due to nervousness.

"Oh. My. God. I am here. Left alone. With Sasuke-kun. Oh my GODDD!!! "She thought.

She started to blush. She peeped at the Konoha heart throb, Uchiha Sasuke, Whom was

Reading a book, occasionally. Not long after, Sakura started shivering as the temperature

Started to drop.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was rubbing her hands against each other and blowing into them.

"Sakura. Want to sit here?" Sasuke said as he turned towards her. He reached out his

Hand, as if to hold her hand or to welcome her.

Sakura was speechless for a short period. Her legs had moved on their own will, walking,

Towards Sasuke. "Wait! Stop legs, Stop! "Sakura thought.

Well, her legs did eventually stop. They stopped when they reached the bench at where

Sasuke was sitting. She sat down at the other side of the bench. Sasuke looked at her.

He moved to the side of the bench where she was sitting.

"Your hands. They are trembling." Sasuke said as he clasped her hands and blew into them. Sakura blushed more heavily now.

When Sasuke stopped blowing, He looked up and gazed into her emerald eyes. She felt as if she was under a spell. She felt as if she was dreaming.

"This must be a dream! I always thought Sasuke-kun hated me! She thought.

"His clothes. His deep, black eyes. His hair. His smell. No. This is not a dream! He really is here!"

Sasuke inched forward. Not long after, his lips touched her ice cold lips. He could taste the cherry flavoured ice-cream that she had just now.

"Mmmmm" Sakura thought. "I can taste the chocolate flavoured ice-cream that he had just now"

He pulled away first. "I like…no. Love you Sakura." He said.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun!"Sakura replied.

"Plop." They heard.

The new couple turned round to see who was there. Oh no, was their first thought. **They **have come back.

Both the wedded couples came back.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata said.

"Congrats girl!" Tenten exclaimed as she punched her fist into the air to say hurray.

Naruto had a sly smile on."Oh…" He chuckled at the idea of Sasuke confessing.

Neji was shocked, speechless.

"Stuff it already Naruto! Isn't a Hokage supposed to be serious?!" Sasuke tried to change the subject.

Naruto stuck out his tongue .

"Anyway. For now I just you are an official couple huh?" Tenten said as she jabbed Sakura in the arm with he elbow.

"Ouch!!! That hurts! Stop that!" Sakura shouted in pain, but she also had the intention to change the whole subject.

"Sorry. But for now I guess you will be going in-your-face to Sasuke's fangirls right?"Tenten asked.

"Tell us Sakura-chan! W-Who s-said it first? You or S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Erm…"Sakura hesitated.

Sasuke then whispered to her, "On the count of three, we start to run, ok?". She replied with a nod.

One. Two. Three!

With that, the couple dashed away from the group. Not long after, they reached the gate of Sakura's house.

"I guess you got to go home now huh." Sasuke said, panting from al that running.

"Yeah. I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Definitely." Sasuke answered as he waved good bye a walked towards the main street.

"Wait!" Sakura called out and dashed towards him. Just when Sasuke turned round, Sakura was in front of him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then smiled sweetly at him.

Sasuke returned the peck and then his lips curved into a smile. She ran back towards her house and waved goodbye. Sasuke too, waved as he watched her disappear through that door. After that he turned and headed back to the Uchiha mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
